This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 228,232 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on May 30, 1989.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,678,464; 4,685,914; 4,781,713; and 4,820,295; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse absorbent pad constructions used for personal hygiene.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these absorbent pads still suffer from one major deficiency; that is, with regard to leakage around the periphery of the pad and the cleanliness of the woman.
Every month a woman goes through a very delicate, yet strenuous experience during her menstrual cycle. Unfortunately, the currently available sanitary pads will periodically allow the menses to leak around the sanitary napkin because the sanitary napkin shifts while the woman is walking or laying down, leaving the woman with blood stains on her cloths and/or bed sheets which causes a great deal of embarrassment for her. This is especially more so when there is a heavy flow of the menses due to childbirth, an abnormality of the lining of the vagina, or other medial reasons
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among females for a sanitary napkin construction that will virtually preclude the menses from spreading beyond the vulva no less being able to leak beyond the confines of the napkin surface. The provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.